Shining Star
by Floke
Summary: One Shot. Lily and James are friends now. But could one poem change their live? James/Lily!


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!**

So this is my longest one-shot yet! It's James/Lily and they're my favourite couple!!  
Enjoy!

**Shinning Star**

Lily walked in the Gryffindor common room. She looked for her friends but didn't saw them. 'Probably with their boyfriends again' she taught. Her friends both had a boyfriend and lately Lily felt often alone. She was happy for her friends but they would either be of with their boyfriends snogging somewhere or they would sit with her but with their boyfriends. She felt somewhat left out.

She looked around and saw the marauders laughing about somethingThat wasn't so uncommon but what was odd was that James Potter, the leader of their little gang was sitting a couple of feet away writing.

James Potter, Lily had hated him for years. Hated, past tense. Because this year James and her she had become kind of friends. As head boy and girl they were expected to work a lot together and Lilly had got to know him better and realised to her great surprise that she actually liked him. Of course that he had matured a lot over the summer and didn't hex people anymore helped too. And of course that he looked even more handsome than before.

'OMG! I didn't just think that!' Lily had discovered that she liked James more than just a friend. 'O Lily has a little crush' her friends said. But Lily thought that it was more than just a little crush. So she had been blocking al sort of thoughts like that out of her mind. And because her friends were almost always off with their boyfriends she spent more time with James whichdidn't really help.

But Lily decided to go to him and see what he was writing. 

'Hi James, what are you doing?'

'O hi Lily, didn't see you coming!' James quickly tried to hide the parchment underneath books.

'What are you hiding there?

'Ow it's nothing. Just a bit of homework.' she raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

'Common James let me see.' She pulled the paper from underneath the book. 

'No, Lils it's private.' But she saw one word love. She felt a pang in her heart. Of course she should have known that he would have given up on her after all those years but she never thought he actually would do that. She felt stupid for being so foolish to think that he would always be there waiting for her. But still, she wanted to know who his new love was. So she pulled the parchment from James' hand. 

'Lily!' She looked and saw that there was fear in his eyes but also something else that she couldn't quiet place.

She read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Love, it's like a shinning star in the dark sky_

_And You are my star,_

_My light point in the darkness_

_My shinning love_

_I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you'_

_But I do love you, so much._

_Love_

_J_

The rest of his name wasn't on it because Lily had come over to him. But she didn't' care she knew it was from James.

She looked up to him in his eyes, she saw that he was fearing her reaction. He was afraid that this might ruin their friendship. But Lily was so overwhelmed. He still loved her, she was so happy. She didn't know what to say. So she looked him in the eye.

'You know you're wrong.' James looked confused.

'I do know how much you love me because I feel exactly the same way.' James looked shocked at first but then a big smile came on his face. An he pulled Lilly towards him and before Lilly could comprehend what happened he kissed her. And after the shock Lily kissed him back. It was soft with still with much passion. They heard a loud applause and released each other ,but still stood close, and looked around. The whole common room was cheering and clapping. Lily felt herself going red. But James but a comforting arm around her waist which seemed to calm her down. She saw Sirius reluctantly give Remus something, James saw this too and shook his head. He looked down at Lilly with big smile.

'I knew you would fall for my charms in the end' He joked

'O shut it' But she couldn't help but grin.

'I love you Lily'

'I love you too James'

And so Lily had her own boyfriend from now on and he would stick with her till the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The End --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it and pleas review. That makes me really happy.


End file.
